Huria
|national_languages = |ethnic_groups = Nyeusi – 0.0% Anyi – 0.0% Warabu – 0.0% Vazaha – 0.0% Wahindi – 0.0% Mashariki – 0.0% |ethnic_groups_year = 2015 |religion = Katagamism |demonym = Hurians |government_type = |leader_title1 = Supreme Commander |leader_name1 = Maurice Williams |leader_title2 = War Minister |leader_name2 = Nandi Mashaba |leader_title3 = Procurator of Justice |leader_name3 = Valentin Andrieux |leader_title4 = Chancellor |leader_name4 = Josephine Williams |legislature = Federal Senate |sovereignty_type = Establishment |established_event1 = Declared |established_event2 = Recognized |established_event3 = Stratocracy established |established_date1 = 11 May 1891 |established_date2 = 12 September 1897 |established_date3 = 11 May 1903 |area_rank = 10th |area_km2 = 2,402,489 |area_sq_mi = 930,674 |percent_water = 4.15% |population_estimate = 233,787,057 |population_estimate_rank = 5th |population_estimate_year = 2015 |population_census = 212,458,593 |population_census_rank = 5th |population_census_year = 2010 |population_density_km2 = 97.3 |population_density_sq_mi = 251.20 |population_density_rank = 110th |GDP_PPP = $4.672 trillion (₣57.797 trillion) |GDP_PPP_rank = 4th |GDP_PPP_year = 2015 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $19,918 (₣247,222) |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 60th |GDP_nominal = $4.517 trillion (₣56.070 trillion) |GDP_nominal_rank = 4th |GDP_nominal_year = 2015 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $19,323 (₣239,837) |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 41st |Gini = 27.1 |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = 2015 |HDI = 0.871 |HDI_rank = 25th |HDI_year = 2015 |HDI = 0.871 |HDI_change = increase |HDI_rank = 25th |currency = Hurian fedha (₣) |currency_code = HRF |time_zone = |utc_offset = +5 |DST_note = not observed |date_format = dd-mm-yyyy AD |drives_on = right |cctld = .hu |calling_code = +225 }}Huria ( : Huria), officially known as the Hurian Federation ( : Hurian Shirikishu), is an island nation located within the . Etymology The word Huria (pronounced as "who-REE-ah"), comes from the Swahili word for "liberty", "self-sufficient", and "without restraint". The word was chosen by Carter Moore in 1738, after his discovery of the landmass. The movement that led to the federation's formation; the Huria Foundation, was named after Huria in 1837 by Othello Williams, the founder and the leader of foundation from 1837 to 1891, and used the word during the movement's war against the British, German, and Belgian forces to attract followers to his side, preaching liberty to the masses from European enslavement. When the nation was formed in 1891, Othello kept the name to symbolize the nation's endless struggle for freedom from the international forces in the world. History Early history (c.900–1738) Huria was first inhabited by Swahili speakers from East Africa. They created several settlements along the coast, most notably Kimbilo, which would become the nation's capital many years later. These communities' economies revolved mainly around fishing and agriculture. The communities soon united into an empire, the Nyeusi Empire, which traded with the Indian subcontinent, Indochina, East Africa, and even as far as Arabia. The empire lasted until 1738, when it was conquered by Carter Moore and his fellow explorers. Colonization era (1738–1891) The colonisation of Huria began when Carter Moore arrived in 1738 with a fleet of 10 thirty gun warships leased from the British East India Company and 3000 men. They bombarded the coast, destroying the Nyeusi fleet and their settlements. The ships then landed and invaded the island by ground. Moore then enslaved the population, before inviting other colonists over from Europe. Together, they set up the Free State of Huria, with a government similar to that of Apartheid South Africa many years later. War and independence (1891–1897) Post-war era (1897–1914) First World War (1914–1918) Interwar period (1918–1939) Second World War (1939–1946) See: Operation Chuma Ukata Operation Kulipiza Kisasi Cold War era (1946–1991) During the Cold War, Huria was considered a Third World country. Initially, it supported the Stalinist Soviet Union, mainly due to the USA's support for Apartheid South Africa. Modern era (1991–Present) Geography Climate Environment Politics Government Administrative divisions Law and justice Foreign relations Military Economy Transport Energy Science and technology Demographics Language Religion Education Health Largest cities Culture Art Music Cuisine Media Sports Category:Huria Category:Copyright